Police Box
by RoverGirl
Summary: The TARDIS crash lands into Red Dwarf after attempting to shake off an alien leading to a chance meeting with the Red Dwarfers. Tenth Doctor, set post Red Dwarf Season 10 and Holly is back online. Chapter Two now operational.
1. CH1: Out Of Control

This is a fan based fiction not made for profit. Please R & R.

* * *

Authors Note: I'm in the process of finding a new beta reader so please me lentient with any/all errors present in the chapter as they are purely my own faults.

In addition if I'm slow in posting new chapters on a regular basis, this is due to work and other committments.

Inspired by a shot from one of the Red Dwarf episodes where the TARDIS can be spotted in a hanger sequence in Series Three. This story is set post Series 10. Originally I was going to write this post in line with Series Three however after some digging I decided to set it after Series 10 with Holly reinstated for good measure.

Enjoy.

* * *

The TARDIS jerked and pitched violently, trying to shake off the space critter clinging furiously onto the outside of her hull.

Inside was chaos in the third degree. The central console sparked and buzzed. Alarms rang out. The Doctor was thrown off his feet once more, this time he fell to the floor.

Hard.

"Doctor!" Martha yelled.

She clung on furiously to the bottom of the centre console. She couldn't see him but she knew he was in the same predicament as her, even worse, trying to control and calm the TARDIS at the same time!

The console sparked again and she ducked her head.

The Doctor blinked his eyes and shook his head, shaking out of his daze.

"Martha!" he yelled, jumping up and getting back to work.

Why did their adventures always have to end up like this was beyond him!

More sparks and parts of the consoles exploding greeted him as he tried desperately to stablise the TARDIS, tried to get her to come to a halt.

He heard Martha grunt and gasp.

"Hang in there!" he yelled as he leapt for the console, slamming his hands down on it.

He gritted his teeth as the TARDIS bucked and jerked like an out of control bronco.

He looked at the monitor above him.

"It's still attached! The TARDIS has gone nuts!" he yelled.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Martha yelled back, desperately trying to hold on.

She began to transverse across to the Doctor.

"Where are we going?" she asked above the racket.

"We're going forwards in time! Very forwards!" he replied.

"Oh great!" Martha snapped.

A panel blew out.

Martha screamed as the blast hit her, sending her flying across the innards of the TARDIS. She hit a wall, then a floor and was knocked unconscious.

The Doctor saw everything.

"Martha!" he yelled.

His assistant didn't move.

"MARTHA!" he roared.

He had to reach her. He had to reach her!

At that moment the TARDIS jerked violently left to right and right to left.

The Doctor maintained his grip but Martha was slung like a tennis racket this way and that, rolling across the floor.

He tried to keep an eye on her, trying to figure out how badly injured she was.

"Martha!"

A loud impacting bang resonated through the hull. The Doctor was thrown up over the console, smacking his head.

The TARDIS stopped moving abruptly and powered down.

The Doctor passed out...

He snapped his eyes open.

His vision was hazy.

"Martha," he croaked, hating how hoarse his voice sounded, "are you okay?"

He didn't hear a reply as he pushed himself off of the console he was eagle-spread across, to his feet and into the comfy chair by the console.

The Doctor regained his breath and tried not to focus on the pain coarsing through his chest.

What he wouldn't do for a glass of water, or even better a cup of tea.

"Martha?" he called again.

He looked at the monitor briefly and groaned.

They were three million years into the future and they had crashed onto something.

But on the bright side that bloody sucker creature whatever it was had been killed and destroyed.

Typical TARDIS.

"Martha?" he called out again.

The Doctor happened to look down and he spotted her on the far opposite side of the control room, on the floor and unmoving.

"Martha!" he yelled, instantly re-energised.

Within a second he was at Martha's side, checking for a pulse, shaking her shoulder, trying to wake her up.

Martha was on her front, her head resting awkwardly on her right arm. It looked like she had a bruise forming on her right cheek.

The Doctor flipped her over gently and dug out his stethoscope, breathing a visible and hearty sigh of relief when he found she had a normal heart-rate.

Running back to the main console he initiated a scan of the young human, searching for anything sinister...but luckily she was okay, just badly shaken up. The TARDIS had attempted to reduce her velocity and impact force and succeeded. The TARDIS also recommended pain killers and a couple of other things the Doctor didn't see as he'd already run back to Martha's side.

"Martha, please. Wake up, you can do this," he urged, gently gathering her up in his arms, "please wake up."

He decided to take her back to her quarters where he could treat her when she started to come to. He knew that she had her own equipment stock piled and ready encase it was needed.

The Doctor increased his grip on her, holding her tightly as he began to pick her up.

"Martha?"

He felt her tense up and then relax, letting out a groan.

Shaking her head slightly, Martha opened her eyes and groggily looked up.

"Doctor?" she asked, mind fuzzy from what had happened to her.

"It's okay," he assured her, "I've got you. You're safe."

She raised a hand to her temple.

"My head hurts," she admitted.

The Doctor could see bruise forming on it along with the one on her cheek which was also inflamed slightly.

"You took quite a beating but you're okay now. We've stopped."

"Where are we?" she asked, becoming more coherent.

"We're three million years in the future, we crashed into something. I don't know what but we're safe in the TARDIS."

"And that thing on the hull?"

"Dead. Long gone. Now you need to rest. The TARDIS tried to compensate the force of your blows but you're still hurt."

At that, he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom.

The TARDIS always picked and decorated appropriate and spacious rooms for her passengers, especially the long-term ones; the companions who she cared dearly about- most of the time.

For Martha, the bedroom was fit for a resting physician.

Decorated in gentle pastel colours with faint outlines and patterns indicative of human movement, the room had a king size bed, a large television, hot drink making facilities, a large en suite bathroom and a work desk with a computer terminal, paper, a journal, pens, pencils, anatomy models and a plate of half eaten biscuits.

Martha had quite a bad munchies habit from her work.

Placing her down on her bed, the Doctor flicked on her terminal and the TARDIS supplied him with the information from the control room. Everything he needed to know about Martha's condition, their present location in dimension, time and space, the state of the TARDIS and an unapologetic apology for the rough ride.

The Doctor's main concern was Martha however.

Everything else could wait until she was feeling more like herself.

Grabbing what he needed from her equipment kits, he went into her bathroom and poured her a cold glass of water.

He couldn't help but notice how quiet she was.

It unnerved him a little.

Re-entering the bedroom, he put the glass of water on her bedside table along with the pain killers and some other type of drug to get her back on her feet in no time and went back to the terminal requesting the TARDIS to run another set of scans so he could determine her exact condition and then went back to Martha who gingerly sat up so she could take the pain killers.

The Doctor sat on her bed, watching her like a hawk as she took them.

Not because he didn't trust her, he trusted Martha with his life, but encase of any allergic reactions even though the TARDIS had said none would occur.

Not that he didn't trust the TARDIS of course.

But still, humans were humans; weak and strong, pathetic and brilliant.

That and he didn't particularly want to face the rage of Martha's mother if something did go wrong and Martha ended up seriously injured or sick or worse.

As Martha lay back down, all the Doctor could do now was wait until she felt better and then they would go exploring and see where the exactly the TARDIS had landed.

Not doubt it would be somewhere exciting with new beings to meet and new adventures to be had.

After all, since when had something they'd done ever been boring?

TBC...


	2. CH2: Something Interesting

This is a fan based fiction not made for profit. Please R & R.

* * *

Authors Note: I'm in the process of finding a new beta reader so please me lentient with any/all errors present in the chapter as they are purely my own faults.

In addition if I'm slow in posting new chapters on a regular basis, this is due to work and other committments.

Inspired by a shot from one of the Red Dwarf episodes where the TARDIS can be spotted in a hanger sequence in Series Three. This story is set post Series 10. Originally I was going to write this post in line with Series Three however after some digging I decided to set it after Series 10 with Holly reinstated for good measure.

Enjoy.

* * *

"You know wot, Rimmer? You are such a smegging smeg head," Lister sneered as he entered the room, dropping a huge wad of paperwork right in front of the hologram's nose.

Rimmer, his astral-navigation revision now buried underneath an avalanche of paper, huffed at his ship-mate in annoyance.

"Do you mind, Lister? I was revising for my exam tomorrow."

"Oh, get over it Rimmer, you're never going to pass that exam, even if you actually cheated and learnt all the answers off by heart and wrote the questions yourself about your own life story you'd still fail," Lister pointed out.

"You never know," Rimmer objected, "I may well pass."

Lister threw himself down into the chair opposite his counterpart, annoyance written all over his body language like felt tip pen all over a five year old child's colouring book.

"You really think that?" Lister pushed.

"Cut to the chase, Lister. What exactly do you want?"

Lister gestured to Mount St Paperwork in front of them.

"That!"

Rimmer took the top few sheets off of the top and skimmed read them quickly.

"Health and safety paperwork," Rimmer noted.

He looked back at Lister.

"And it's not been filled out."

"Yeah, why do I need to fill all of that smegging lot out?" Lister whined.

"Because you caused a serious accident, Lister, and rules must be obeyed. An accident form must be completed and stamped and an accident report completed and handed into the highest ranking authority, and that so it happens to be is me. Now grab a pen and start writing."

"Oh come on, Man!" Lister protested, "there's about fifty of those things there!"

"It was a serious accident," Rimmer pointed out.

"I dropped a cup of tea!"

"In one of the corridors. Did you know what the risks are with a dropped cup of tea, the jeopardy you putting the crew and ship in by causing a major spillage?"

"Jeopardy?! I went and grabbed a mop bucket and cleaned it up, even put a cone out to show the floor was wet," Lister explained.

"And if a blind crew member were walk in that corridor and not see the cone or the wet patch on the floor and were to break their neck and die?" came the hypothesised response.

"We don't have any blind crew members!"

"Lister, you walked into a storage cupboard yesterday morning without realising thinking it was a bathroom. I'm pretty sure that counts," Rimmer countered.

Lister was getting ready to strangle Rimmer who promptly moved the wad of paper off of his revision and dumped it in Lister's lap.

"Get writing, Lister. The sooner it's done, the sooner you can get back to eating your toe nails."

"Why you-"

"If you lot can finish arguing for a minute I've got some exciting news to tell you or not. Depends if you're more interested in Rimmer's stamp collection he keeps hidden underneath his bed or not," Holly pipped up.

"I do not keep a stamp collection underneath my bed!" Rimmer said indignantly.

"Yes you do," Holly objected.

"What is it Holly?" Dave asked the senile computer, dumping the paperwork on the floor unceremoniously.

"Hang on, I've got it here somewhere," Holly replied.

The holographic head looked down, as though looking for some sort of note.

She looked back up.

"I was positive I wrote it down here somewhere," she told them.

"You can't write anything down you, Smeghead," Rimmer pointed out.

"Yes I can, no need to be rude," Holly objected, "ah, here we go. We've collided with a police box."

Lister rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"Or rather, " Holly added, "the police box collided with us."

"You've been watching Heartbeat again, Hol. I told ya those old dainty cop shows were no good for your programming."

Holly looked offended.

"I'm being serious here, Dave. There's now a police box outside the launch bay doors, made a right dent. I could show you live footage of it if you'd like."

Lister rubbed his temples with his left hand and turned away whilst Rimmer looked quite bemused by this turn of events, standing up straight with his arms across his chest.

"Alright, Holly. Indulge us. Show us the police box that crashed into us," Rimmer told the computer.

Immediately Holly flicked up one of the external camera feeds and zoomed in on the hanger doors.

Rimmer facial expression changed to one of shock and then delight.

"I suggest you look at this, Lister," Rimmer advised.

Sighing in exasperation, Dave turned round to look at the screen and stared at it for a few seconds to check, expecting this to be Holly being senile and Rimmer winding him up again.

After a few moments of looking, Lister's eyes went wide with shock!

"SMEG! There's a police box there!"

Holly flashed back onto the screen.

"I told you. Watching too much Heartbeat indeed," Holly scoffed.

"Well can you move it, Holly?" Rimmer asked.

"Should be able to if the scutters behave themselves and give me a hand. I'll move it into the hanger."

"Alrighty, let us know when you have, Holly," Rimmer told her.

"Will do."

Lister scratched his head in confusion.

"What's a police telephone box doin' all the way out here?" Lister asked his bunkmate and the computer.

"Beats me," Holly replied, acquiring an old policeman hat from somewhere.

"Maybe it's aliens?" Rimmer suggested hopefully.

"Oh come off it, Rimmer," Dave groaned, "it's always aliens with you. And why would aliens fly round in an old creaky telephone box? ET phone home? Get over it. Aliens don't exist."

"They don't exist because we haven't encountered them," Rimmer pointed out, "look into history, Lister, and you will find many encounters with aliens."

"You're impossible you are, you make a Van Gough painting seem like a normal occurrence of sanity," Lister pointed out.

Before they could bicker between themselves any longer Kryten entered the room, carrying a large laundry basket.

"Good morning Mr Lister and Mr Rimmer. How are you today?"

"There's a police telephone box outside the landing bay," Rimmer replied nonchalantly.

Kryten stopped dead in his tracks, dropping the basket.

"Oh dear! I am sorry, Mr Rimmer. I shall endeavour to visit you in prison."

"What?!"

Bringing his snickering under control, Lister pipped up.

"No one's being arrested, Kry. According to Holly, it crashed into us," he said as he moved across the room to grab his jacket from off his bunk.

"What disgraceful unthoughtful behaviour of those police officers! Crashing into another moving vessel!" Kryten replied.

"We don't even know if anyone is aboard, chances are it was part of someone's junk collection, they grew bored of it and threw it out," Rimmer explained.

"Well Holly's bringing it aboard, aren't ya, Hol?" Lister asked.

"I've just done so, it's now safely in the hanger. No signs of life or anything so I presume it's not hostile. That said it is a police box, it's not to be trusted," Holly replied, still wearing her hat.

"Alright, let's go and have a look. You never know, it might still be working," Lister told them.

"Who wants to tell the Cat?" Rimmer asked.

At that second, they all heard a disturbance coming down the corridor towards them.

"OW! OH YEAH, ME-OW! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!"

The Cat, dressed in a bright electric blue ensemble, moon walked and pivoted into the room, holding up a small mirror.

"Whassup? I was thinkin I look fantastic today, what do you guys think?" he said enthusiastically.

Lister nodded.

"Looking great, Cat. Care to join us in the hanger? Holly's brought in something interesting."

"Something interesting? Count me in! OW!" Cat replied in good spirits.

"Alright," Rimmer replied, "let's go."

And with that the four misfit team-mates headed down to see the mystery police box for themselves.

TBC...


End file.
